the_lost_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Dahara
'''Dahara '''is the sponsor of the tour to Nanakimura and is staying with the other 29 individuals as they all start a new life. He seems to be in love with Koharun. History TBA Plot In the first episode Dahara explains about the tour, telling how the bus they are currently on was basically Noah's Ark and they were on the way to a new promised land, which is Nanakimura . He then goes on to introduce himself as the representative of fthe organization "It's Super Genesis!", ISG for short, which was sponsoring the tour. He then suggests they start with introductions, instructing everyone to keep passing the mic as each one of them introduces themselves. He comments on how Yottsun 's rap gets to him asking everyone if it gets to everyone else as well before moving on to the next introduction. Dahara then comments on how popular Yuuna 's name was before giving each the names: Yuuna, Yuune , and Yuuno . After Valkana tells everyone that turning over to a new life wasn't easy and he started to get upset, Dahara cuts in, thanking Valkana for the enthusiasm he had before moving on to the next introduction yet again. Once everyone finished introductions Dahara goes on to explain the overall tour. Telling them that Hayato had already given out the name of their dream destination, Nanakimura, where they were all going. He then mentions that Nanakimura, as rumored in certain online circles, does not exist on any maps and that many people go missing around the village. Explaining that the phenomenon was dubbed as "spirited away" but actually the people had not vanished at all; they actually created new lives for themselves in Nanakimura, free from the riles and constraints of the modern society. He then explains that the village is well-known among communties and well-versed in urban legends, that the village had never been found by the police. But with the help of a certain "individual ", ISG had discovered the village. He then goes on, telling the group that they would now become missing persons and start over in Nanakimura, sheding all their burdens. He then has everyone play a game called: Yamanote Line Game with the topic being about torture. When it gets to Mitsumune he tells Mitsumune that his choice wasn't exactly torture and as punishment he had to read his death letter to the entire group. When everyone acts surprised he then questions why they were so surprised as he was sure that under the participation conditions "bring your death letter" was listed. He then explains that if someone tried to leave, they wouldn't want them to tell about the whereabouts of Nanakimura as it would be inconvient for everyone. So the individual would have to publicly state that they'd be going off alone to commit suicide. When Mitsumune says that he doesn't have his, Dahara tells him just to make it up and read an imaginary letter. Appearance TBA Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Employed Characters Category:Supporting Characters